Image capture systems have existed in a variety of forms since the inception of photography. One type of image capture system includes an array of cameras used to capture several images that are stitched together to form a single unitary image or a composite image. While a variety of methods and apparatuses for capturing images have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.